Harry Potter l'héritier de Poudlard
by Impero
Summary: Harry Potter a un frère jumeaux , Léonard; après l'attaque du 31/10. Tout change pour Harry, Dumbledore décide de nommer Léonard survivant, puis manipule James et Lily pour qu'ils abandonnent le petit Harry. OCC/Bashing Ron et Dumbledore/Harry puissant.
1. prophétie

_celui qui à le pouvoir de sauver naitra lorsque mourra le septième mois_

 _beaucoup d'épreuve il traversera et grâce à ces nombreux don il survivra_

 _le seigneur des ténèbres il anéantira_

 _dépendant d'une maladie il sera_

 _de cette dernière froid et distant il deviendra_

 _de cette façon envoyée chez les serpents, sur ses peurs il règnera_

 _celui qui à le pouvoir de sauver naitra lorsque mourra le septième mois..._


	2. l'attaque

Coucou le peuple comment allez-vous ? Moi? Trèèèsss bien Bon nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter enfin ... C'est pas mon cas en l'occurance !:) Non moi je suis là pour vous présenter ma première fanfic et je sais que beaucoup de personne ne termine jamais leur fic et perso moi ça m'énerve beaucoup mais je les comprends c'est assez compliqué de trouver de l'inspi. BREF. Donc ma fic parle d'Harry Potter ,de son frère jumeaux ,de Poudlard ,de puissance et bien évidemment notre petit voldy adoré sans oublier les blagues des jumeaux Weasley! Allez avouez vous avez trop envie de lire hein ? :) :) Eh bien vous avez totalement raison. Au niveau de l écriture il y a des chances pour que ce soit très irrégulier et il est également possible que j'oublie des majuscule ou des points en fin de phrase. ( un peu de fauteS) ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _31 octobre 23h02_

_James c'est ton tour.

_hum...

Voyant que son mari ne comptait pas bouger pour nourrir les garçons elle décida d'y allez elle même sortit du lit et se dirigeât vers la chambre des ouvrit la porte et lança un lumos Harry gazouillait tendit que son frère, Léonard, pleurait pour avoir à manger. Lily s'approchât du petit Léonard, une fois dans ses bras il se calme au grand soulagement des oreilles de Lily. Après les avoir nourrit elle s'assit sur une chaise en attendant de les voir dormir; pendant cela elle repensa à l'accouchement. Qui aurait pensé que tous le monde dans la salle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'Harry naissait? Qui aurait pensé qu'une aussi grande vague de magie s'étalerait dans la salle? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle observa ses enfants une dernière fois , Léonard avait les cheveux brun-roux et des yeux noisette tandis qu'Harry avait des cheveux noir jais et ses yeux émeraude mais des paillettes noires semblaient en mouvement dans l'émeraude. Une explosion la détourna puis elle hurla:  
_JAMES! IL EST LA !  
mais trop tard...

 _PDV de petit Voldy_

Mon entrée était digne du film d'horreur, j'en frissonnais de plaisir, je monte ensuite les escaliers insistant pour laisser Potter père rejoindre la sang-de-bourbe. J'explose une nouvelle fois la porte devant moi. Non, mais sérieusement qui a eut l'idée de mettre au tant de porte! j'arrive devant la chambre du gamin encore un fois un porte se tient devant je déside de leur faire peur en gravant quelque mots à la porte avant d'entrer enfin je stupéfie les dex parents avant de m'en prendre aux enfants ; Mais par qui commencer? Le petit avec des yeux d'avada semble me défier de l'aprocher, lui et son frère, je décide de commencer par lui et lance mon sort préférer celui fait sortir des petits cœur de ma baguette avant de lancer l'avada kedavra.

 _Fin PDV de petit Voldy en tutu rose_

 **BOUMMMM!**


	3. la décision de dumbledore

Salut tout le monde, c'est Impero comment ça va aujourd'hui? Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier "adenoide" pour ma premiere review parce que je trouve ça trop cool et que tu ais pris le temps d'écrire un message .Donc bien évidement je prends ton avis en compte comme tu pourrai le voir ci dessous ;) Je compte vous posez des question à la fin de chaque chapitre pour adapter l'histoire celon vos goûts. Bon j'arrête de vous soulez avec mon bla bla alors que vous voulez lire donc biz biz le peuple ;) :) :p :D

* * *

 _Le petit avec des yeux d'avada semble me défier de l'aprocher, lui et son frère, je décide de commencer par lui et lance mon sort préférer celui fait sortir des petits cœur de ma baguette avant de lancer l'avada kedavra._

 _ **BOUMMMM!**_

 _15min et plus sort de rangement plus tard_

_je dois vous avouez que je suis assez impressionné par la puissance magique de Léonard. Je pense que c'est lui qui a défaut Voldemort,Et puis ça cicatrice en forme de cercle de vie le prouve. Mais un problème reste présent que faire d'Harry vous devriez savoir qu'il ne pourra pas vivre dans l'ombre de la renommer de son frère...

_ Attendez Dumbledore. Vous parlez d'abandonner un enfant!

James observa la scène il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quel parti prendre. A vrai dire, il se voyait pas abandonner Harry s'était son fils sa chaire, son sang. Mais en même temps , si s'était pour sa protection... Il ne pût suivre le chemin de ses pensées car il fût interrompu par un sort qui lui était envoyé en pleine poitrine à lui et sa femme. D'un coup il ne se souvenait plus de son deuxième enfant, ni de ses après midi à lui apprendre le balais, ni la fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras la première fois, ni la journée où il était aller avec Patmol et Lunard acheter les premiers vêtements d'Harry, tous rouge et or, non tout ce dont il se souvenait était les moment passés avec Léonard. Puis il s'évanouit.

_Bon mon petit Harry, tu vas aller chez les gentils Dursley. Tu verra ils feront de a vie un enfer comme lorsque tu rentrera à Poudlard tu ferra tous ce que je te demanderai. avait dit Dumbledore avec sa tête de papy gâteau et d'un ton un peu trop jovial.

Le problème c'est que personne ne se doutait qu'Harry aura garder tout ses souvenirs et ceux qui ont été supprimés de la mémoire de ses parents seront marqués au fer rouge dans sa tête comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer ses vrai parents...

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

_papa? demanda un petit garçon qui devait avoir 1 devait être mit sous sort d'aprentissage si il s'avait déjà parler.  
_Oui?  
_ pourquoi on est là?  
_Depuis quelque jour je me rend compte que je suis attiré dans cette rue. Mais ce soir c'était plus étrange encore je sens une personne avec une très grande puissance magique donc j'aimerai voir qui c'est. Tu comprend? Ça pourrait m'aider a trouver une explication.  
_oui papa. Dis papa y'a bébé qui pleure là bas on peut aller voir?  
le"papa" en question regarda tout autour de lui avant de voir un bébé de même pas un an sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive. Il sentait sa magie, on sentait qu' elle était beaucoup trop puissante pour un enfant. La magie de ce dernier devait être dépendante de ces pensées et ses sentiment étant donné qu'en s'approchant l'abandon et de la tristesse infini se fit assez présente pour que l'homme et son fils la ressentent. Le "papa" s'approcha de l'enfant et pris la lettres des bras du bébé il l'a lu, pendant ce temps le garçon de 1 an s'approcha du bambin et aperçu la cicatrise sur sont front "étrange" pensât-il. Peut être devait-il prévenir son père . Le petit gaçon sursauta quand son père dit d'une voix froide:  
_ On s'en va. prend mon bras s'il-te-plait Clément.  
Le-dit Clément mit un certain temps a réagir avant son père n'avait jamais parler de cette façon. Prenant la manche de son père, la sensation désagréable au nombril apparu, puis le paysage changeât.

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Alors?

voilà, évidemment nous sommes encore dans la mise en situation.  
si vous avez des recommandation ou autre je les accueil à bras ouvert.

passons au petit sondage:  
Donc je me souviens plus si je vous en ais parlé mais compte poser 2 ou 3 questions pour adapter le scenario selon la majorité de vos goûts.

-Question n°1:esque vous préférer:  
choix a)que je vous fasse faire le bon dans le futur jusqu'à été avant Poudlard et ainsi raconter son enfance sous forme de flash back?  
choix b) je fasse un chapitre qui retrace les évènements les plus important de son enfance?

-Question n°2: selon vous, le mieux est un Harry très puissant sarcastique et froid(bien sur il y aura des moment où il perdra le control )? Ou, l'éternel Harry gentil mais très dangereux quand même?

et la pire question: serpentard? ou Griffondor?  
sachant que étant Serpentard il se ami ou pas avec Drago (donc peut être un Drarry en vue)

Mais en étant Griffondor il ne parlera qu'hermnione et sera plus proche des Serdaigle

v


	4. réponses aux reviews n1

Salut comment allez vous les gens ? Tout d'abord je réponds au Reviews des super lecteursje vous conseil de lire les réponse ça répondera certainement à quelques un de vos raisonnements

tout d'abord je remercie : _aneoide, Taryaress, accroOvampire, Marabeilla, mimie47, victoriann_ pour avoir prit le temps de répondre aux questions de fin de chapitre.

Victoriann : on commence par toi étant donné que tu a posté la dernière review. Déjà merci je suis très heureuse que le début de de ma fiction de plaise. Tu m's bien fait rire tu as trouvé très rapidement comment j'imaginais le Harry froid et très protecteur en vers sa famille. Pour Luna il faut savoir qu'elle n'interviendra seulement plus tard dans la fiction vue qu'elle plus jeune que Harry mais je ne te dirait quel rôle elle aura car ce serait te spoiler la fiction, cependant je peut te dire qu'elle sera très présente. N'hésite pas à donner ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et ça m'aide énormément car il faut savoir que j'ai lancée la fiction sur un coup de tête alors des idéés j'en ai plein mais je ne sais jamais laquelle vous préférez.

Mimie47 : c'est une très bonne question à vrais dire tu vas les voir dans ce chapitre là, et tu vas également comprendre pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu intervenir avant. Pour l'enfance d'Harry je vais voir ça me trouble un peu de faire plein de flash-back j'ai essayer à l'écrit et c'est vraiment compliquer d'associer les scènes pré-rentré avec l'enfance d'Harry je pense peut être faire la prochain chapitre qui va retracer en gros vie.

Marabeilla : à propos du drarry voit-tu je vais essayer mais les relation je pense pouvoir faire ça mais entre deux mec je risque de galérer un peu alors svp prévenez si ça colle pas j'arrangerai le problème pour que ça marche bien.

TeZuKa j:je sais mes chapitre sont carément court en faite des fois je bloque vachement pour écrire et je ne veut pas que vous attendiez trop tu vois cependant ce chapitre est plus long.

AccroOvampire:oui je sais j'écrit comme une gamine et je vais essayer de faire des phrase plus élaborer ne t'inquiète pas.

maintenant je vous explique comment sera le rythme de parution :

samedi:réponse à vos reviews

dimanche :prochain chapitre (sachant que les réponses du samedi seront mise ensuite à la fin du chapitre pour pas avoir dans le sommaireun truc du genre : Réponse aux reviews/ chapitre/réponse aux reviews/chapitre etc...)

et je cherche une béta svp ?


End file.
